Botan Doro
by ChibiNeko277
Summary: La Historia cuenta que una noche cerrada, Un señor iba acompañado de un joven doncel y que en su mano llevaba una lampara, en su paseo nocturno se encuentra con el samurai Namikaze Naruto, que al comtenplar la belleza del joven, prometio sin pensarlo una relacion eternal con el. sin saber en el grabe problema donde se habia metido


**Botan Doro**

 **Konoha**

 **Era Un pequeño pueblo en las afuera de Tokio, Donde no habitaba Mucha gente, pero era bien conocido por sus Templos, sus religiones y sus Monjes, En konoha Habitaban algunos Samurái, Ellos se encargaban de proteger Al pueblo, que En sus últimos días era usualmente atacado por samuráis de otros pueblo, El Hokague "Líder" del pueblo era quien se encargaba de mantener la paz, Tenía el deber de velar por el bienestar de cada Pueblino y mantener a Konoha a salvo.**

 **En el año XVII, Konoha Fue atacada por una gran variedad de Samuráis del Pueblo vecino, El sonido, Dando paso a una pequeña guerra que duro semanas de sufrimientos entres los aldeanos de ambos pueblos, cuando la guerra ceso, Konoha fue quien venció, pero no había motivo por el cual celebrar, En la Guerra hubo una gran cantidad de Victimas y Heridos, Las cosechas se redujeron a cenizas que bailaban a la par del viento, sus animales y campos se redujeron a nada, entre tanta vidas se perdió una en especial.**

 **Ogiwara Shinnojo Era el Samurái mas fuerte de Konoha, un hombro bondadoso y amable con todos, De cabellos Rubios hasta sus Hombros, Piel Bronceada y ojos azules, Según dicen el samurái contaba con 27 años de edad, Ogiwara era respetado por todos en el pueblo, su valentía y fuerza habían salvado a mas de una vez a Konoha, Ogiwara Estaba casado con Munakata Manto, un doncel De piel blanca, Cabellos azabaches hasta la cintura y Ojos Negros, Para Ogiwara, Munakata era su razón de vivir, por el vivía y por el moría, Los rumores dicen que antes de la guerra, se podía apreciar la pequeñita pancita de 2 meses en Munakata, Ogiwara tuvo que dejar a su esposo para poder ir a la Guerra, prometiendo volver para vivir en otro lugar tal vez en la ciudad, donde no había peligro alguno para su pequeño, la última vez que lo vio, aprecio en su rosto esa sonría que solo se las dedicaba a él, luego de las semanas de guerra, Ogiwara anhelaba volver a encontrase con su esposo, no conto con que, aquella vez donde se despidieron, había sido la última vez.**

 **Nos encontramos todos reunidos, para darle Nuestro ultimo adiós a Munakata Manto – Comenzó a Hablar el padre, en aquel cementerio.**

" **+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"NaruSasu"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"**

 **Habían Pasado 49 años desde La Guerra Manto, Como la Habían titulado los ardíamos de Konoha, Lo que antes había sido un pequeños pueblos, ahora era una gran Nación, Konoha Invadido Las tierras del Antiguo pueblo del sonido, incrementando rápidamente el Numero de Samuráis, 2 años después de lo sucedido, Konoha Tomo el mando en la ciudad de Tokio, Y luego en todo Japón, Konoha fue conocida a nivel Mundial e Internacional.**

 **Mami, ¿Quién Fue Ogiwara Shinnjo? – Preguntaba Una Pequeña Niña a su Mama.**

 **¿Ogiwara Shinnjo? ¿Por qué Quieres saberlo cariño? – Pregunta la Joven Madre con curiosidad.**

 **Es que Mis Amigos Dicen que tiene un Gran parecido a Tío Naruto-kun – Responde la Pequeña Peli-roja.**

 **¿A Naruto? – Karin Sonrió Al escuchar la respuesta de su pequeña – Ogiwara Shinnjo Fue Un gran samurái…**

 **¿Cómo Tío?**

 **Exacto, Antes Konoha solo era un pequeño Pueblo a las afuera del antiguo Tokio, Ogiwara Shinnjo era un samurái noble y bueno, El junto con Su esposo Munaka Manto Vivian hay, Según dicen, el pueblo vecino, los ataco, fue inevitable que se formase una guerra entre los dos pueblos, Ogiwara al ser el mejor samurái de ese entonces, dejo a su esposo en la aldea y se fue junto con los demás samuráis, cuando la guerra seso, Ogiwara volvió, pero su esposo Munakata Había Fallecido, ya que la guerra había sido cerca, el pueblo se vio afectado, dicen que Munakata Murió en un incendio.**

 **¿Y qué paso con Ogiwara mama?**

 **Bueno, El no pudo soporta la pérdida de su esposo y la de su hijo, dicen que el mismo se quito la vida.**

 **¿Su Hijo? ¿Munakata estaba embarazado?**

 **Si pequeña.**

 **Qué triste Mama, Pero ¿Cómo sabes tanto?.**

 **Porque Nuestra Abuela Era del Antiguo Pueblo Pequeña – Dice Un joven Rubio, su cabello le llegaba hasta por debajo de los Hombro y era sujeto en una coleta, Sus Ojos eran Azules, Tenia Un cuerpo Bien definido, Su piel era Broceada y En sus Mejilla Tenia 3 tres pequeñas Marquitas a cada lado, dándole una apariencia algo susurrona.**

 **¿Naruto? ¿Qué Haces aquí? – Pregunto Karin, ella era de cabellos Rojos, Su cabello le llega hasta los glúteos, Lo tenía largo a petición de su hermano, sus ojos eran negro, y su piel bronceada.**

 **TIOOO- La pequeña Niña Peli-roja, de piel Blanca y Ojos celestas corrió a los Brazos de su tío, que la recibió Gustosamente.**

 **¡Oh Pequeña! ¡Cuánto te extrañe! – Exclamo el recién llegado – Y a ti También Hermana, ¿Por qué te Quedas Hay Parada? ¿Y Mi Abrazo?**

 **Baka – Sonrió la chica corriendo a los brazos de su hermano para darle un buen abrazo junto con su hija - ¿Cuándo Llegaste?**

 **Hace 3 Horas.**

 **Tío, ¿Mi Papi También Vino?**

 **No Pequeña, Suigestu Tuvo que quedarse en Suna para terminal todo su trabajo, prometió que Mañana Mismo regresaba para estar con tigo.**

 **SIIII, ¿Escuchaste Mama? Papa vendrá.**

 **Qué bien mi amor, ¡Ah No Olvides lo que te dije que hicieras cuando lo vieras!**

 **¡Claro Mama!**

 **¿Qué le harán a Suigestu?**

 **Nada – Respondieron las dos peli-rojas.**

 **Hum, ¿Por qué me Huele a mentira?**

 **Jaja, ¿Mama puedo ir a jugar un Rato?**

 **Claro, ¡Pero donde te pueda ver!**

 **Claro**

 **La Pequeña Niña se dirige hacia los Toboganes del parque donde se encontraban, Una vez hay Les dedica una sonrisa a su madre y tío, y se desliza hacia dentro del tobogán junto con los demás Niños, Naruto Y Karin deciden sentarse En la Banqueta que está al Frente de los Toboganes para estar más cerca de la niña.**

 **¿Sabes lo que dijo Nanami?**

 **Lo siento Hermana, Pero soy Samurái, No Adivino.**

 **Baka, Ella Dijo Que te parecías a Ogiwara.**

 **Es Obvio no, Es Nuestro Tátara Abuelo.**

 **Naruto, ¿Por qué me prohibiste Decirle a Nanami que nuestro verdadero apellido es Shinnjo?.**

 **Porque no quiero que se entere que nuestros ancestros Se quitaron la vida ellos mismo de una manera tan linda.**

 **Que sarcástico, Pero tarde que temprano se dará cuenta que El apellido Namikaze No es de nuestro origen.**

 **Vele el lado positivo.**

 **¿Tiene Uno?**

 **Tendrás hasta que se entere, para poder pesar como se lo vas a explicar.**

 **Corrección, Como se lo Vamos a explicar.**

 **Tu Eres La madre.**

 **Tú eres su tío.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con Suigestu?**

 **¿Cómo Vamos de qué?**

 **¿No Han Hablado?**

 **¿De qué deberíamos Hablar?, Lo nuestro Ya es pasado.**

 **No te Engañes a ti mismo Hermana – Naruto se levanta de la banca y se sacude la Yukata – Sigues Enamorada.**

 **¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunta ignorando olímpicamente lo dicho por Naruto.**

 **Tengo Cosas Pendiente**

 **Que duro ser Líder.**

 **No quiero Ni imaginar, cuando me nombre Hokage.**

 **No tendrás tiempo para nada.**

 **Tsk, Sayonara**

 **Sayonara Hermano.**

" **+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+NaruSasu+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"**

 **La Antigua Konoha, Seguía siendo un pueblo, solo que mas Grande, Se podía notar una gran diferencia en las casas Modernas, Nada parecidas a las de 49 años atrás, Ahora en el Medio del pueblo, donde se encontraba la plaza, se podía apreciar Una estatua de Ogiwara Shinnjo Y su esposo Munakata, Lo templo seguían siendo los mismo, a petición de la Gente estos no fueron tocados, Konoha Recupero su paz y su belleza, no corría peligro, Los tiempos de Guerra quedaron en su pasado.**

 **La cultura de ella no Había cambiado en nada, los domingos a misa en la iglesia del pueblo, los típicos rituales, llevarle flores a sus respectivos dioses, cuidar de los templos, etc.**

 **Algo muy rutinario según Sasuke Uchiha, Un Joven Doncel de 17 años, su piel era Blanca y sus Ojos Negros a igual que sus Cabellos, estos eran largos hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, portador de una Gran Belleza.**

 **A sasuke No es que le molestara las típica rutinas y Religiones del pueblo, no claro que no, el había nacido hay y se crio junto a ellas, pero un doncel que ha vivido toda su vida en ese pueblos es natural que quiera conocer más cosas, mas lugares, hacer mas amigo, Y tener una vida llenas de Aventuras.**

 **Sasuke quería eso, Pero La única forma de salir de allí era que un Jodido Hombre lo reclamara como suyo, y el ….. No quería eso.**

 **Sasuke era todo menos delicado, Le gustaba valerse por sí mismo, cuidarse solo y no deberle explicaciones a nadie.**

 **No era un doncel de estar metido las 24 horas del día en un casa, lavando, planchando, Acomodando, Cuidando a escuincles, cocinando, y mucho menos quedarse como un idiota a esperar que su "Esposo" llegara, para el recibirlo con una sonrisa y siendo amables, no no no no no y noooooo.**

 **De solo pesar de que tenía que ser "Amable" era como decirle que no había tomates, Espantoso.**

 **El solo quería ser un samurái …¡Si Un Samurái! ¿Y qué? ¿Quién dijo que los donceles no podían? El iba a demostrarlo, que un doncel, si puede valerse por sí mismo.**

 **Sasuke, sasuke – La vos de un chico parecido a él lo saco de sus pensamiento – Sasuke ¿estas hay?**

 **Si Onii-chan, disculpa estaba distraído.**

 **¿Otra vez soñando despierto?**

 **No, claro que no.**

 **Mmm, si claro.**

 **Es enserio.**

 **Ok, si tu lo dices.**

…

 **¿Sasuke?**

 **¿Si Onii-chan?.**

 **¡Hable la puerta baka!.**

 **¡Ah Lo siento! – Sasuke se levanta rápidamente de la cama y va a abrirle la puerta a su Hermano Mayor, Itachi Uchiha, Un doncel De piel Blanca, Ojos negros, Cabello igual de negros y largo que el suyo, eran totalmente iguales, solo con la diferencia de que Itachi Tenía Unas Marcas debajo de sus Ojos, como si fuesen Ojeras, que lo Hacían Ver Algo serio(N/O Sexy 7u7).**

 **¿En que pensabas tanto?**

 **No es nada Onii-chan, ¿Para qué me buscabas?**

 **Orochimaru Te busca.**

 **Orochimaru, ¿Para que?.**

 **Y yo que voy a saber, sasuke, Créeme que si fuese adivino no estuviese aquí.**

 **Tanto te quieres ir.**

 **Sí, pero ya sabes lo que dice padre.**

" **Ustedes No salen hasta que alguien los reclame"**

 **Esto es un asco, Ni que fuéramos Objetos.**

 **Abaja un poco la voz papa te castigaría si te escucha hablando así.**

 **Como si me importara.**

 **Itachi, ¿Qué pensaste de lo que te dije?**

 **Lo de Samurái.**

 **Si**

 **Pues es una idea loca, pero si me anoto.**

 **Genial.**

 **¿No vas a bajar?**

 **Sí, Me das permiso para pasar- Le dice, ya que Itachi está en el medio de la puerta.**

 **¿Piensas bajar así, Pervertido?**

 **¡Ah! – Sasuke No sabía a lo que se refería su hermano hasta que se giro para verse en el espejo que andaba colgado al lado de su cama, y pudo entender a lo que se refería su Hermano, Sasuke Solo llevaba Puesto Un Mini-Bóxer de color Negro que le quedaban Bien ajustados y El collar que le Regalo su Padre, Se sonrojo rápidamente y corrió al almario a Buscar algo de ropa para Abajar.**

 **Te Veo Abajo Sasu.**

 **NO ME DIGAS SASUUU.**

 **Abajo en la Pequeña sala, se encontraba Fugaku Uchiha(N/O Imagínense a Itachi de 37 años, pero con el pelo corto, Así es Fugaku, No me Odien, soy mala describiendo a Fugaku T.T) Y Orochimaru, Un Doncel de 37 Años, su cabello era negro hasta la cintura, lo traía suelto, su Piel era Blanca y Sus Ojos eran Amarillento, Fugaku estaba entado en el Mueble Individual, Mientras que Orochimaru estaba sentado en frente, en el Mueble Grande, Tomaban el té, esperando a que Sasuke y Itachi Abajaran, Itachi Fue el Primero en Abajar y Junto a él Un gripo De Sasuke.**

 **F- ¿Otra vez Molestando a tu Hermano Sasuke?.**

 **I-Claro que No Padre, Solo le dije sasu.**

 **O- Sabes que no le Gustas que le Digan Asi.**

 **I-Nee, Después se le pasara.**

 **F- Tardaron Mucho en abajar, ¿Qué Estaban Haciendo?**

 **I-Nada Importante Padre, Orochimaru, Sasuke Abajara En Un Momento.**

 **O- Ok, Gracias Por Ir Avisarle.**

 **I-No Fue Nada.**

 **S- Ya estoy Aquí, ¿Para qué Me Busca Orochimaru?**

 **Sasuke Venia Abajando, Vestía Unos Jinés Azules Y una camisa Negra, Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y Portaba El collar que su padre le había dado, Nunca se lo quitaba.**

 **O- Sasuke, Buenas Noches, Venia a Invitarte a Un pase, Para poder charlar de algo que te quería pedir.**

 **S- Puedo Padre?**

 **F- Claro, Orochimaru No Lo traigas tan tarde, Mientras Itachi ¿Quieras También dar un Pase?**

 **I-Claro Padre.**

" **+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+NaruSasu+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"**

 **En Una De las Hitaciones, de aquella casa vieja a las afuera del pueblo, acababa de entrar aquel Señor de edad, Tenia el cabello Negro, sus ojos también los eran, aunque estos estaban levemente cerrados producto de la vejes a igual que aquellas arugas en su rostro, su piel era ligeramente broceada.**

 **Sai Levántate –le abro a la figura que se podía apreciar en la cama de aquella Habitación, la sabanas fueron retirada con suavidad por las manos de Un doncel en ella, Dejando apreciar Una larga cabellera Negra a Igual que sus Ojos (N/O Me voy dando cuenta que la Mayoría son Peli-negros . ) Su piel Blanca como la nieve llegando al punto de parecer Pálida.**

 **Danzo-san –la voz de aquel chico era apagada, suave, perecida a la de alguien a punto de morir.**

 **Vístete, Iremos a dar un paseo –Lo dicho por el Anciano(N/O Siempre quise decirle así u. u) Fue en un tono con Malicia.**

 **Claro.**

" **+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"NaruSasu"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"**

 **¿Qué iras a Konoha tío? – Preguntaba incrédula la niña.**

 **Sí, Tengo Unos Asuntos allá.**

 **No Me digas, ¿A entrena los Nuevos Samuráis? – Pregunto Karin.**

 **Exacto Hermana, Acaban de construir una pequeña academia para los chicos que quisieran ser samuráis.**

 **¿Tío?**

 **¿Si, Pequeña?**

 **Lamento decirte, que estamos en Konoha, ¡Como que vas a ir a konoha si estamos en ella! –Exclamo confundida la pequeña.**

 **Jajaja, Pequeña, Te lo explicare – Naruto le sonrió – Estamos en el antiguo Tokio, Konoha se encuentra a 5 Hora al Norte, a la afueras de Tokio, seguramente Karin te ha contado sobre la guerra de hace 49 años verdad – La niña asintió – Bueno, konoha solo era un pueblito, Auhs – Naruto sintió el codazo de Karin en su costilla derecha – Esta bien, Era un "Pueblo" en ese entonces, des pues tomo mando en el pueblo vecino y luego tomo el mando en Tokio, haciendo que Tokio ahora fuera pronunciada Konoha, cuando dije que iba a konoha, me refería a la Antigua Konoha, ¿Entiendes?**

 **Haiiiiii**

 **¿Y cuando regresas Hermano?**

 **En uno Meses.**

 **¡Que! Pero si solo llegaste hoy tío.**

 **Bueno, es una de las desventajas de ser líder.**

 **Tío, ¿Y puedo ir a visitarte?**

 **Claro pequeña, cuando quieras.**

 **Tal vez, Cuando Suigestu llegue, podemos ir a pasas unas semanas allá ah, qué te parece Naruto, así podre ayudar algo en las clases- Propuso la peli-roja.**

 **Eso sería genial.**

 **¿Y tú qué opinas Nanami?**

 **Si quiero, así podre conocer a la verdadera Konoha.**

 **Sera Genial, como los Viejos tiempos, nee Naruto.**

 **Tienes Razón.**

 **¿Cómo los viejos Tiempos?**

 **Naruto Y Karin se miraron entre ellos y suspirando, Naruto dio por terminada la conversación alagando que ya era muy tarde dejando a la pequeña con duda.**

" **+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+NaruSasu+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"**

 **Y bien, ¿Qué es Lo que me querías pedir Orochimaru? – Orochimaru y sasuke se encontraban caminando por la plaza de Konoha, el sol ya se había ido, donde paso a la oscuridad de la noche.**

 **Es que, Mañana alguien muy apreciado por mí, viene al pueblo, quería pedirte si podías Enseñarle Konoha**

 **¿Muy apreciado por ti?**

 **Si, es como si fuera mi 3 Hijo.**

 **¿Y tú que aras, que no puedes?**

 **Mañana Tu padre y Yo saldremos a Tokio por unos asuntos.**

 **Si como no, "Asuntos" – Dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo que orochimaru lo mirase raro.**

 **¿Todavía Piensas que tu padre y yo tenemos una relación?**

 **No solo yo, Todos en el pueblo piensa que ya debería llamarte madre.**

 **Dime sasuke ¿Te molestaría si así fuera?**

 **Bueno, sería un poco raro, pero no me molestaría, y acabas de afirmar que si tienen algo.**

 **No, a tu padre le gusta otra persona.**

 **Y a ti te gusta él?**

 **No.**

 **No te sigas engañando a ti mismo, y no te preocupes, claro que te are ese favor.**

 **¿A cambio de qué?**

 **Qué bien me conoces, Pero No te pediré Nada.**

 **Sasuke.**

 **Si.**

 **No me eches el muerto a mí, Yo jamás saldría con tu padre, Es un gruñón, es muy estricto, raro y mandón, además, tu solo quieres que lo distraiga, para que tu, itachi y tus amigos, tengan vía libre para escapar del pueblo.**

 **Que te pesa.**

 **Mucho, además a mí me gusta otra persona.**

 **Tsk-Sasuke hace una mueca disgustado- quién es?**

 **No, quiero que amanezca vivo.**

 **No le voy hacer nada.**

 **Si como no, además tú no lo conoces.**

 **Ya sé por casualidad, no será el viejo canoso que está en la foto que tienes escondida de bajo de tu cama?**

 **Qué diablos hace revisando mis cosas.**

 **Porque me da la gana.**

 **Mas respeto sasuke.**

 **Tu ya no impones ni para un bebe.**

 **Extraño los días en el que me tenias miedo**

 **Del verbo pasado y borrado, que estúpido me abre visto.**

 **Hum, Oye te parece s nos vamos ya?**

 **Claro, Papa se puede enojar**

" **+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+Narusasu+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"**

 **Sai – hablo el anciano por primera vez en 20 minutos que se hallaban caminando por los pequeños parque a las afuera del pueblo.**

 **¿Ocurre algo, danzo-san?**

 **Mañana vendrá alguien a la aldea, alguien a quien tú tienes que ver.**

 **Que tengo que ver?**

 **Si, se trata de un chico, seré directo, tienes que hacer que el chico se enamore de ti, se útil y almeno logra eso, me entiendes? .**

 **Claro – Susurro apenas el doncel- Puedo saber cómo es él?, digo, para no equivocarme, porque? Supongo que tengo que buscarlo.**

 **Exacto él es Rubio, de cabello algo largo, piel bronceada y ojos celeste, a otra casa, llévalo al servicio de comida de los akimichis**

 **Entendido Danzo-san.**

" **+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+NaruSasu+"+"+"+"+"+"+"+"**

 **Eran las 1 p.m. cuando El azabache se digno a dejar la cama, pero no fue porque el así lo quiso nop, fue gracias a la delicadeza con que su hermano lo despertó.**

 **MIERDAD SASUKE LEVANTATEYA PEDASO DE VAGO SIN REMEDIO, HACE DOS HORA Y MEDIAS TENIAS QUE ESTAR EN LA ENTRADA DE TOKIO PARA RECIBIR A QUIEN SAQUE, LEVANTATE VAGOOOOOOOOOOO Y HACI QUIERES MARCAR LA IGUALDAL DE LOS DONCELES, JODER TERMINARAS CON 5 ESCUINCLES Y ACABADO COMO LA BRUJA QUE ERES – Y así fue su despertar, con las delicada y amables palabras que un doncel taaaan "delicado" como su hermano debería tener.**

 **MIERDA ITACHI NOS GRITES RESPETA EL SUEÑO AJEO.**

 **IMBECIL, CUMPLE US PROMESAS BAKA.**

 **CUAL PROMESAS.**

 **LA DEL CHICO.**

 **¿ah?**

 **15 minutos después se ve a un azabache corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la entrada de Konoha**

" **Narra Sasuke"**

 **Joder, hace casi 3 horas que deberá estar allá, esto me pasa por no hacerle caso a itachi, ok, jamás volveria a jugar a las cartas, además de que no pude vencer a orochimaru ni una sola vez, me dejaron como dios me trajo al mundo… Sin un miserable yen, solo espero que ese chico todavía este allí, mmm creo que orochimaru me dijo que era, Rubio, de cabello medio largo, piel bronceada y Ojos celeste, solo espero que hay este.**

 **Cuidado – grito una joven que se encontraba caminado por la calle, no supe a que se refería, hasta que mire al frente y choque con un chico- Aush, disculpa.**

 **Aush- puede escuchar un leve quejido, y como no, si caímos al suelo y yo encima de él, cuando levanto mi rostro, empiezo analizarlo, Rubio, Piel bronceada, Cabello no tan largo y Ojos, ojazos diría yo, celeste- Eres tú.**

" **Fin narra sasuke"**

 ***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+NaruSasu+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

" **Narra Sai"**

 **Joder Danzo me va a matar si se entera que voy casi 3 hora retrasado, no debí ir al templo, Y para rematar hay demasiada gente en las calles ¡joder dejen corre con libertad!**

 **De un momento a otro me veo en el suelo a cuatro encima de un chico.**

 **Aush, chico ten más cuidado – sus vos es algo chillona.**

 **Lo siento mucho – levanto mi mirada observando al joven, rubio, piel bronceada, cabello algo largo y ojos celestes, mi menta hace un ligero "clips"**

 **Eres tu**


End file.
